Les 7 péchés capitaux
by ma00333
Summary: Harry et Drago se retrouvent malgré eux piégés dans une drôle de pièce. Face à la pièce des 7 péchés capitaux, ils vont devoir affronter et surmonter chaque péché. Sans répit, ils seront testés et poussés à bout ... Mais ensemble, ils vont devoir s'entraider pour pouvoir s'en sortir, quitte à se rapprocher un peu plus que prévu ... mais en ressortiront-ils indemnes ?
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **Oui, encore une nouvelle histoire ! Celle-ci est particulière, pour plusieurs raisons :**

 **Déjà, elle sera courte, et surtout, je posterai un chapitre par jour,**

 **Ensuite, c'est la première fois pour moi que j'écris sur Drago/Harry, un couple sur lequel j'adore lire, mais sur lequel je n'avais jamais écrit (donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques ;) )**

 **Enfin, parce que j'ai déjà imaginé la suite, qui s'intitule "les 7 vertus", que j'ai fini de l'écrire et que je la publierai dès que celle-ci sera terminée, au même rythme d'un chapitre par jour ...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.**

 **Résumé** **:**

Harry et Drago se retrouvent malgré eux piégés dans une drôle de pièce. Face à la pièce des 7 péchés capitaux, ils vont devoir affronter et surmonter chaque péché. Sans répit, ils seront testés et poussés à bout ...

Mais ensemble, ils vont devoir s'entraider pour pouvoir s'en sortir, quitte à se rapprocher un peu plus que prévu ... mais en ressortiront-ils indemnes ?

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Drago maugréa. Il était en retard sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait été retenu par le concierge qui l'avait questionné à propos d'une blague – dont il n'était même pas l'auteur – et à cause de ladite blague, il avait dû faire un détour. Même si cela faisait que deux mois qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, il essayait de s'imposer un rythme soutenu de travail. Ça lui permettait d'oublier à quel point tout le monde le dévisageait, même s'il avait été innocenté grâce à Potter et ses amis. Il ouvrit la salle dans laquelle il voulait se rendre, et referma la porte derrière lui. En fait, le professeur McGonagall lui avait généreusement laissé l'autorisation d'utiliser une salle du sixième étage pour travailler tranquillement. Le peu de serpentards qui restait n'était pas très sympathiques, et les autres élèves discriminaient avec application tous les serpentards innocentés lors des procès, histoire de faire comprendre leur point de vue. Cependant, il sursauta. Ce n'était assurément pas la petite salle de classe désaffectée dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de travailler. Non, cette pièce était vide et circulaire, un peu comme un hall. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour sortir, mais il s'aperçut avec agacement qu'il n'y avait plus de porte. Il maugréa de nouveau : il n'avait pas envie de jouer et de perdre encore plus de temps. Il tenta de chercher une porte dissimulée dans le mur en brique, mais rien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes cependant, une porte se matérialisa et s'ouvrit dans la volée. Drago se releva pour se précipiter dessus, mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Potter entrer, d'un pas nonchalant. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte se referma derrière Potter et elle disparue de nouveau. Énervé au possible, le serpentard persiffla :

\- Potter ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Malfoy ! De quoi tu parles ?

Harry se retourna et constata que la porte avait disparue à son tour. Il se retourna vers son ennemi de toujours :

\- Je vois, c'est encore un de tes coups tordu pour me gâcher la journée !

\- Potter, j'ai peu de patience, alors arrêtes tes conneries et fais-nous sortir d'ici !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et finirent par se détourner pour chercher une solution. Harry essaya plusieurs sorts, même s'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de sorts qui étaient utiles dans cette situation. Au bout d'un moment, il se laissa tomber par terre. Lui qui pensait juste entrer dans une salle de classe vide, il se retrouvait là, avec son pire ennemi, coincé. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il lança :

\- Malfoy, c'est quoi se truc au plafond ?

Le blond arrêta de s'agiter et regarda le plafond :

\- Je sais pas. Ça ressemble à une frise … peut-être que ça nous permettra de sortir d'ici ?

Ils s'appliquèrent alors à étudier la frise au plafond : la première scène semblait représenter deux personnes qui se disputent. La scène suivante était plus équivoque, puisqu'on voyait quelqu'un allongé sur une méridienne, avec une pile de parchemin plus loin. La scène suivante était presque drôle, puisqu'elle mettait en scène un personnage face à un miroir, et dont le reflet s'emblait beaucoup mieux que la réalité. Encore une fois, la scène suivante était très claire : il s'agissait d'un couple nu, élancé dans un lit, ce qui fit même rougir Harry. Après, la scène montrait une personne qui essayait d'attraper quelque chose en cage, comme si c'était interdis. Harry reconnu la gourmandise, car le personnage était entouré de sucreries en tout genre et on le voyait croquer à pleines dents dans une douceur. Enfin, la dernière scène était illustrée par un homme qui gardait précieusement sa bourse. Harry lança un regard à son camarade qui observait toujours la frise, et il tenta :

\- Ça ressemble aux péchés capitaux …

\- Je me fou de ce que c'est, tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici.

Répliqua hostilement le jeune homme. Harry soupira : pourvu qu'ils ne restent pas là trop longtemps. Il s'installa par terre, alors que l'autre tournait en rond. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le blond lança un regard noir au brun :

\- Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une solution pour sortir de là !

\- T'agiter comme ça ne nous fera pas avancer, et tu m'empêche de réfléchir !

S'agaça le Survivant, irrité par le comportement de son co-détenu. Ce dernier soupira encore, et se laissa tomber le long du mur :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu sais des péchés capitaux ?

\- Il y en a sept. En gros, pour la religion, ce sont des gros défauts qui sont mal, ou un truc du genre …

Le serpentard marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas, et il demanda :

\- C'est quoi ces sept défauts ?

\- Je me souviens plus très bien, mais si on regarde la frise, je crois qu'il y a la jalousie, la luxure, l'orgueil, la gourmandise, l'avarice, la jalousie … et le dernier … ça doit être la paresse.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour sortir de là ?

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre qu'il en savait foutrement rien, une porte apparue. Drago se précipita presque sur celle-ci sans demander son reste, et le gryffondore le suivit, exaspéré par son comportement.

* * *

 **Voici donc ce prologue, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos sentiments pour la suite ;)**

 **A demain :D**


	2. La Colère

**Hello !**

 **Puisque le prologue vous a mit l'eau à la bouche, comme promis, je vous poste le premier chapitre, avec le premier péché ...**

 **Pour vous aider, je mettrais la définition du péché à la fin du chapitre, ça vous aidera à comprendre certaines choses quelques fois ...**

 **Bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

A peine eurent-ils franchit cette porte que de nouveau, elle disparut. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une pièce vide, carrée, et seuls. Immédiatement, Drago se retourna vers le brun et s'énerva :

\- Potter ! Tu as intérêt à nous faire sortir de là au plus vite !

\- Sinon quoi Malfoy ? Tu crois sincèrement que ça m'enchante d'être enfermé dans ce drôle d'endroit avec toi ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi !

Le blond se rapprocha dangereusement et voulu saisir sa baguette, mais celle-ci avait disparue. De nouveau, il lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Potter, rend-moi ma baguette !

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais, mais Drago ne se laissa pas faire et le saisit par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Paniqué, Harry chercha sa baguette, mais il ne la trouva :

\- J'ai pas ta baguette Malfoy ! Ni la mienne d'ailleurs …

Le serpentard le toisa du regard, mais il finit par le relâcher :

\- On a dû les perdre dans la salle d'avant.

Harry soupira et s'avança pour inspecter la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Malfoy, tu trouves pas que la pièce est plus petite ?

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? Aide-moi à sortir d'ici plutôt que de faire l'idiot !

\- Va te faire voir Malfoy, débrouilles-toi tout seul !

Lança le brun, énervé par le comportement de l'autre. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il pouvait voir la veine palpitante de colère de Drago dans son cou, et de nouveau il le saisit par le col de sa robe et il le plaqua contre le mur :

\- Potter, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

\- Et moi j'en ai rien à foutre !

Drago hésita, peu sûr de la réaction à adopter, mais toujours palpitant de haine. Harry éclata de rire et le repoussa :

\- Alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas me frapper ? A la moldu ? Fous-moi la paix Malfoy !

Harry voulu s'éloigner, mais il s'aperçut que les murs s'étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils étaient dans un espace à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais. Il se retourna vers Drago, mais celui-ci semblait encore et toujours plus en colère :

\- Potter, ce petit jeu ne me fait pas rire !

\- Alors, tu es claustrophobe Malfoy ?

Se moqua le gryffondore, conscient qu'il jouait avec les nerfs du serpentard. Fou de rage, le blond se colla contre le brun alors que les murs se resserraient autour d'eux :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te …

\- Malfoy, calme-toi.

Le blond resta sans voix, surpris. Harry ne lui avait pas donné un ordre, non, il avait juste parlé d'une voix calme et douce. A présent, ils étaient complètement collés l'un contre l'autre, les murs les enserrant comme s'ils étaient dans une grosse valise ou un petit frigo. Harry hésita, mais finit par chuchoter :

\- Drago, au plus tu t'énerves, au plus les murs se resserrent. Calme-toi, et tu verras, ça va bien se passer …

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle voulu répliquer de manière tranchante, mais avec Potter collé à son torse, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait certainement pas tort. Il respira profondément et tenta de reprendre son calme. Durant plusieurs minutes, il expira doucement, et il fit par sentir la colère retomber. Très vite, les murs s'éloignèrent, et de nouveau ils purent se séparer. Perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le blond demanda :

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- En première année, j'ai affronté un filet du diable. Et puis, la première scène sur la frise, ça représentait la colère. Au plus on était en colère, au plus la pièce essayait de nous tuer.

Il le fixa, perplexe. Pour la première fois, Harry sourit :

\- Tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris comment sortir d'ici …

\- Vraiment ?

Demanda le blond plein d'espoir. Le brun fit une grimace :

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire …

\- Dis toujours … Je promets de pas me mettre en colère.

Rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il hésitait. De nouveau, Harry lui adressa un sourire timide face à ses efforts :

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir affronter des épreuves. Plus précisément, une pour chaque péché capital …

\- C'est complètement débile !

Face au regard noir du Survivant, l'héritier Malfoy se reprit :

\- Le principe de la salle, pas ton idée ! Regarde !

Il lui montra une porte qui venait d'apparaître. Ils s'y précipitèrent et la passèrent. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, ils se retournèrent, et ils virent apparaître le mot « Colère », et celui-ci disparu en même temps que la porte.

 ** _Colère : réaction disproportionnée et brutale, pouvant être agressive et violente_**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Comment pensez-vous que la suite va se dérouler ?  
**

 **Comme j'écris un chapitre par jour, les chapitres sont assez courts, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ;)**

 **La suite, demain ;D**


	3. La Paresse

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que le début vous intrigue pour l'instant, nous allons donc passé au péché suivant, à savoir ... la paresse !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Une fois la porte disparue, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans un espèce de salon, avec de nombreux canapés et des chevets à côté. De nouveau, les yeux du serpentard virèrent à l'orage :

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est- qu'on fout là encore ?

\- Malfoy, on vient de passer l'épreuve de la colère, tu pourrais te contrôler, non ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir mais sauta sur un canapé. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais le brun avait très certainement raison. Ce dernier soupira et fit de même, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Ils analysèrent le décor autour d'eux, et finalement, Drago demanda :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire cette fois ? Je vois pas trop quel défaut ça peut être ça …

\- Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il y avait sur la frise, et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, et il se laissa aller en arrière, comme s'il allait faire une sieste. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard laissa échapper un long bâillement bruyant et maugréa :

\- J'espère qu'on va pas rester là trop longtemps, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire ...

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. C'était un canapé vraiment confortable, à y réfléchir, il se laisserait bien tenter par une petite sieste. Harry fit la même constatation en se laissant envelopper par les coussins moelleux :

\- J'espère aussi, Hermione risque de me tuer si j'arrive en retard à ses révisions …

\- Granger n'a rien d'autre à faire ? Elle ne se repose jamais ?

Harry retira ses lunettes en souriant :

\- Hermione est inépuisable.

Il ne dit plus rien, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'amas de coussins. Tous deux se sentirent doucement sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le premier à se réveiller fut Harry, presque une dizaine d'heures plus tard. Il tenta de bouger et s'aperçut que de manière totalement incompréhensible, il était à présent sur le même canapé que Drago, et celui-ci avait un bras négligemment passé autour de sa taille. Il voulut le repousser, mais finalement, il jugea que ce n'était pas nécessaire, après tout, Drago dormait, et il était bien, alors pourquoi bouger ?

Le blond se réveilla une éternité plus tard, et quand il s'aperçut dans quelle position, il eut la même réflexion et ne bougea pas pour autant. Cependant, il marmonna :

\- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Sais pas, l'ferme.

Ils se sentaient pris d'une violente envie de ne rien faire, pas même bouger, sous aucun prétexte. Au bout d'un moment quand même, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Harry se dit qu'Hermione le secourait si elle le voyait comme ça. Alors il se rappela où ils étaient. Mollement, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'autre. Dans un effort presque surhumain, il articula :

\- Malfoy … il faut qu'on bouge de là … faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir …

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il se rendit compte de l'emprise de la salle sur eux. Il se redressa brusquement, faisant retomber le bras du serpentard sur le côté, et il le secoua par les épaules :

\- Malfoy ! Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! Ce n'est pas normal …

\- Pter, laiss-moi tranqui…

Il se laissa retomber sur l'immense canapé sans effort. Harry décida de le laisser là et il s'aventura dans la pièce. Au fur à et mesure qu'il s'activait, il se sentait reprendre des forces. Il étudia les murs, mais ne trouva rien, ou du moins, rien qui puisse l'aider à sortir de là. Malfoy comatait toujours sur son canapé, et Harry décida d'étudier un peu plus les canapés. Il remarqua que le canapé en cuir vert sur lequel Malfoy s'était endormi avait disparu, de même que le canapé orange en tissu sur lequel il s'était endormi. Le canapé sur lequel Malfoy ronflait presque était immense, blanc, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il était fait en plumes. Il traversa la pièce et secoua de nouveau le serpentard :

\- Drago, lève-toi maintenant !

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux sans pour autant réussir à parler. Il se sentait amorphe et n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, à situation exceptionnelle mesure exceptionnelle, Harry leva la main et le gifla :

\- Malfoy, si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, on va mourir ici ! Allez, fais un effort ! Je te promets que si tu te bouges, ça ira mieux …

\- J'ai pas envie.

Fut la seule réponse du blond, un peu comme s'il était un enfant qui boudait. Harry soupira, son camarade était vraiment impossible. Finalement, il décida que la seule solution s'était de ne pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Malfoy se décide enfin à agir, même s'il devait mourir d'épuisement face à ce cas désespéré. Il attrapa le bras du blond et le passa sur ses épaules. L'autre le regarda surpris, mais jugea que l'effort de parler était trop intense, alors il ne dit rien. Entre ses dents, Harry maugréa :

\- Je te jure que si tu ne te bouges pas, tout Poudlard sera au courant que j'ai dû te porter …

Il sembla amorcer un geste, mais se ravisa et il laissa même Harry le mettre debout. Et soudain, ils basculèrent tous les deux par terre, emportés par le poids du blond et la gravité. Le Survivant se retrouva sous le serpentard et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Enfin, l'héritier Malfoy sembla émerger et décider d'agir. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu me promets que ça ira mieux si je bouge ?

Le brun hocha simplement la tête et l'aida à se redresser. Il lui lança un regard bizarre, et demanda :

\- Tu ne diras rien à personne ?

\- Promis Malfoy. Personne ne saura. Tu te sens mieux ?

A son tour il hocha la tête affirmativement. Il lui demanda quand même :

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Tu vas rire, mais j'ai pensé à Hermione, et à ce qu'elle dirait si elle était là …

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge. Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête et il s'étira :

\- N'empêche, ce canapé était vachement confortable …

\- C'est normal, un canapé qui représente la paresse !

Cependant, Drago ne dit pas à voix haute qu'Harry aussi, était vachement confortable. Déjà qu'il était gêné par la situation, inutile d'en rajouter. Le brun en question soupira de soulagement :

\- Regarde, on a réussi, la porte !

En effet, sur les murs qu'il avait si attentivement scrutés était enfin apparue la porte qui les ferait quitter cet endroit tentant. Drago soupira, encore un peu engourdi par la pièce et la paresse, et il s'avança avec son homologue pour franchir la porte. Immédiatement, il se sentit en pleine forme, et ça le conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix en écoutant Potter. Mais ça non plus, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ils se retournèrent, et comme ils s'en étaient douté, ils virent l'inscription « Paresse » s'inscrire puis disparaître avec la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir.

 _ **Paresse : propension à ne rien faire, disposition à l'oisiveté et à l'inaction**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la paresse ? Certes, ce n'est pas des épreuves très difficiles, du moins, pour le moment, mais ça risque de ce corser ...**

 **Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, sachez que très probablement dans le prochain chapitre (qui ne sera pas la luxure ;) ) il se passera peut-être certaines choses, plus ou moins croustillantes ...**

 **A demain si vous voulez savoir ;)**


	4. L'orgueil

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé la Paresse, parce que l'orgueil sera encore mieux :)**

 **J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce que je savais ce que je voulais, mais j'ai eu du mal à le faire, enfin, bref, j'espère que vous savourerez ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

La salle dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était terriblement étrange : sur un pan de mur, il y avait de nombreux articles de journaux, et sur le mur opposé, on aurait dit de l'eau. Instinctivement, Harry se dirigea vers les articles de journaux, alors que Drago s'approcha de la surface verticale aqueuse. Chacun de leur côté fronça les sourcils : Harry fut contrarié de ne voir que des articles de journaux relatant ses divers exploits, et Drago trouva très étrange de voir son reflet. En fait, ce n'était pas tant de voir son reflet qui lui semblait étrange, mais surtout de se voir beau comme un dieu, littéralement. Il s'éloigna d'un bond, et se tourna vers le Gryffondore :

\- Potter, je sais où on est !

Le brun se tourna vers lui, surpris, et Malfoy le saisit par les épaules :

\- Je connais l'histoire du gars qui se penche et tombe amoureux de son reflet, c'est Narcisse, comme ma mère, Narcissa !

Harry le regarda comme s'il parlait une autre langue, et le serpentard soupira de dépit, avant de lui expliquer :

\- On est dans la salle de la vanité, ou de l'orgueil, ou l'arrogance, tu sais, un truc du genre, haute estime de soi et tout ça …

Harry le regarda encore plus bizarrement, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer le blond qui lui tourna le dos. Mais le brun se reprit :

\- Attends ! Tu as sûrement raison !

\- Evidemment que j'ai raison, Potter !

Le gryffondore sourit et le taquina :

\- Pour la modestie, c'est pas encore ça on dirait …

Son partenaire de galère lui lança un regard noir et décida de s'approcher du mur aux louanges :

\- He ben Potter, je sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre la grosse tête avec tout ça ! Le héros international, le grand sauveur, ils manquent pas d'imagination !

A son tour, le Survivant lui lança un regard noir :

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas ce que disent les journaux de moi. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix, histoire de mener ma petite vie bien tranquille …

\- Potter, aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?

Demanda suspicieux le blond, qui ne comprenait clairement pas son point de vue. Harry hésita, mais ne répondit rien, ce qui laissa champ libre au serpentard :

\- Quel terrible secret caches-tu Potter ? Aurais-tu fait des choses avec Granger ? Ou tué quelqu'un ? Oh non, je sais, tu es gay !

Le brun lui lança un regard terriblement plus noir que le précédent :

\- Malfoy, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ferme-là !

\- Alors c'est vrai, Weaslette n'est pas ton genre ?

\- Malfoy, non seulement ma vie privée ne te concerne pas, mais en plus, je ne sais pas si je suis gay.

Amusé de faire sortir son homologue de ses gonds, Drago demanda :

\- Bon, tu es déjà sorti avec des filles, mais est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Fatigué de lutter contre lui, Harry hocha positivement la tête pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

\- Bon, déjà, tu es hétéro. Est-ce que tu as déjà été attiré ou amoureux d'un garçon ?

\- Pas que je sache, ou que je me souvienne …

En disant ça, le Survivant rougit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et comme le blond le fixait, suspicieux, il rajouta :

\- Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Contrairement à toi, ça ne me dérangerais pas d'être amoureux d'un garçon, peu importe même. Mais ça ne regarde que moi.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le serpentard se rapprocha rapidement et se pencha sur son visage :

\- Qui te dit que ça me dérangerait Potter ?

Surpris, Harry eut un geste de recul, ce qui fit sourire l'héritier Malfoy. Fier de lui, le vert et argent se détourna de lui et rajouta :

\- T'imagines pas comme ça serait gratifiant d'avoir été « Celui-qui-a-séduit-le-Survivant » !

Face à la moquerie, Harry maugréa :

\- J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de gratifiant, et bonjour la grosse tête …

Ils ne dirent plus rien durant plusieurs minutes, et ce fut finalement Drago qui s'impatienta :

\- Bon, Potter, il faudrait peut-être sortir d'ici, non ?

\- Si tu essayais de trouver une solution plutôt que de m'emmerder, ça serait peut-être plus efficace, non ?

Drago frissonna, le chaton sortait les griffes apparemment :

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est pas moi le Sauveur, Monsieur-je-sauve-le-monde-tout-le-temps !

\- Malfoy, t'es qu'un sale con !

\- Et toi, tu refuses de jouer les super-héros avec ton ennemi, elles sont belles tes valeurs Saint Potter !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. La tension était intense, et l'ambiance était vraiment électrique, à tel point que Drago songea à noyer Potter dans le mur, mais il ne s'y risqua pas. Au plus grand étonnement des deux, ce fut Harry qui céda en haussant simplement les épaules :

\- D'accord, t'as raison, c'est moi l'Elu, je vais nous sortir de là.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Malfoy ?

Incertain, le blond avait encore envie de jouer :

\- Je sais pas Potter. Est-ce que dans ta grande bonté d'âme tu oserais m'accorder ton aide ?

\- Malfoy, je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne me contrôlerais plus …

Le serpentard s'avança dangereusement de lui, au point qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir l'haleine de l'ancien mangemort contre lui, et il était persuadé que son regard était avakadavrant, mais ça n'empêcha pas Malfoy de demander, presque menaçant :

\- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Harry ?

Le rouge et or fut décontenancé par l'usage de son prénom, exactement ce que son opposé voulait. Enervé, il le repoussa :

\- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te laisser mourir ici …

\- Peut-être le fait que la salle nous retient, et que tu ne peux pas sortir sans moi ?

Harry décida que ça avait assez duré. Il arracha du mur tous les articles beaucoup trop élogieux, et il les jeta dans le point d'eau vertical. Drago le regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner encore un peu :

\- T'es sexy quand tu t'énerves …

Harry n'en tint même pas comptes, et il continua sa besogne. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se tourna vers le blond :

\- A ton tour !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Je sais pas, surmonte ta vanité !

Le gryffondore était vraiment excédé par le comportement du serpentard, et il commençait vraiment à douter qu'ils puissent un jour sortir d'ici. En soupirant, le blond se leva et s'approcha du reflet. Il ne voyait plus rien à cause de tous les articles de journaux qui flottaient. Il réfléchit, et finit par trouver une première option :

\- Potter, si je t'avoue quelque chose, tu me jure de ne rien dire à personne ?

\- Dis toujours, je verrai …

Drago pâlit, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Harry soupira en prenant un air plus sérieux :

\- Bon, d'accord je dirai rien, vas-y Malfoy …

\- D'accord. Jepensequelesangnaacuneimportanceetdailleursgrangerleprouveetelleestmeilleurequemoi …

\- Quoi ?

Harry n'avait strictement rien comprit tellement il avait parlé vite. Drago soupira et se reprit :

\- Je pense que la supériorité du sang est une connerie pure. Il suffit de regarder Granger pour comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre les sangs. Et j'avoue, elle est meilleure que moi dans presque tous les domaines … Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit …

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu nous as aidés … ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry essaya d'assimiler ces informations, et il déclara :

\- Ok. Par contre, si tu pensais nous faire sortir de là, c'est raté …

Il soupira. Bon, il s'était douté qu'avouer ça, même si c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui, ne suffirait pas. Alors il passa au plan B, espérant avoir plus de succès. Il traversa la pièce, saisit rapidement le brun par les hanches et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Il recula, et observa l'air profondément choqué du jeune homme, avant de souffler :

\- Finalement, ce n'était pas un si grand exploit de te séduire … Promis, je ne m'en vanterais même pas !

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête, plus qu'exaspéré par le comportement de l'autre, mais Drago le coupa avant qu'il ne fasse sa réflexion à voix haute :

\- Regarde, la porte !

En effet, la porte était enfin apparue. Sans demander son reste, Harry fila en direction de la porte, et il se stoppa net une fois qu'il l'eut franchie. Drago le suivit, fier de son petit effet, et il se retourna pour voir l'inscription « Orgueil » disparaître.

 _ **Orgueil : opinion trop avantageuse de soi-même et sentiment exagéré qui porte à se croire supérieur aux autres, lié aux sentiments de fierté et d'amour propre.**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre sur l'orgueil ? Et que pensez-vous d'Harry et Drago ?**

 **Je ne vous dis pas quel est le prochain péché, pour ne pas vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ou que vous vous fassiez des illusions ;)**

 **A demain :D**


	5. La Luxure

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre précédant, parce que celui-ci est très différent ...**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Cependant, il remarqua très vite qu'Harry ne s'était même pas retourné, trop stupéfait par la pièce. Et en effet, lorsqu'il se retourna, Drago comprit très facilement ce qui avait interpelé le brun : l'aménagement de la pièce ne laissait aucun doute sur le péché en question. En fait, la salle semblait tout droit sortir d'un livre ou de l'enfer. Seul le grand lit baldaquin au centre de la pièce semblait à la limite « normal », contrairement à tous les accessoires sexuels qui étaient accrochés au mur. Aucun doute, tout dans la pièce, des chaînes aux fouets, des draps en soie aux sextoys, tout appelait à la luxure. Drago vit l'Elu rougir, et s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il en aurait fait autant. A la place, il tenta de plaisanter :

\- Hé ben, je suis sûr que Voldemort n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux … ou pire !

Cependant, il n'obtint pas la réaction escomptée, puisque le Survivant devint soudain plus pâle que jamais, ce qui inquiéta un instant le blond :

\- Potter, est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, et se tourna paniqué vers le Serpentard :

\- Ne m'approche pas.

Surpris, Drago haussa les sourcils :

\- Voyons Potter, c'est rien … Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, le martinet ou les menottes ? Je suis sûr que tu es du genre à aimer être dominé …

\- Ferme-la !

Encore plus surpris, Drago se tut. Il réfléchit : il ne savait pas ce qu'attendait la salle d'eux, de résister ou de céder à la tentation. Cependant, il était certain que s'il fallait passer à l'acte, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Potter n'était pas mal, et une partie de jambes en l'air restait une partie de jambes en l'air, peu importe avec qui. C'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire pour se convaincre, mais il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Il toucha une corde qui servait sûrement à certains jeux, essayant de percer le problème. Il finit par comprendre :

\- Potter, ne me dis pas que t'es puceau ?

Ce dernier rougit. Il avait touché le point sensible.

\- Sérieusement, t'as jamais rien fait ? T'es sorti avec Weaslette durant des mois, et t'as même pas couché avec elle ?

\- Je … l'occasion ne s'est pas vraiment présentée …

Marmonna Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fut déstabilisé lorsque Malfoy se pencha sur lui, très très proche de ses lèvres. Un frisson lui échappa lorsqu'il lui murmura :

\- Allez Potter, je te promets d'être un bon amant, tu le regretteras pas …

\- Je vois que l'épreuve de la salle précédente n'a pas fait diminuer ton égo …

Le blond sourit et recula. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

\- Moi, ce que je dis, c'est que le meilleur moyen de résister, c'est de céder à la tentation …

Sensuellement, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de cou du Gryffondore, provoquant une nouvelle vague de frisson. Bien que ce fût agréable, Harry garda quand même les pieds sur terre :

\- Malfoy, arrête ça tout de suite …

Alors le vert et argent s'approcha et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry n'avait embrassé que deux filles dans sa vie, et il apprécia ce deuxième baiser du garçon. Les lèvres de Drago étaient douces mais fermes, presque autoritaires contre les siennes. Du bout de la langue, le blond taquina ses lèvres et il força le passage pour approfondir le baiser. Même si Harry résista au début, il finit par s'abandonner entièrement à ce baiser. Drago avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre son torse. Il dégageait une certaine passion et fougue qu'Harry apprécia. C'était nouveau pour lui, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, même s'il était terrifié. Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent le baiser, Harry s'aperçu qu'ils étaient au pied du lit. Sans hésiter, Drago le poussa dessus avant de ressaisir ses lèvres. Il sentit les mains du Serpentard s'activer, caressant son torse et son dos de manière très agréable.

Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit que Drago déboutonnait sa chemise, il se redressa et le repoussa :

\- Non Drago, je ne veux pas …

Mais le blond captura de nouveau ses lèvres et effleura son sexe à travers le pantalon :

\- Laisse-toi aller, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer …

\- J'ai dit non !

Le Survivant repoussa le serpentard, tremblant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé faire sa première fois avec un homme, et encore moins Malfoy, et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie du blond, là, tout de suite. Malgré tout, le blond reprit possession de ses lèvres, le faisant gémir en mordillant sa lèvre. De nouveau, il tenta de le dominer en maintenant ses mains au-dessus de lui. Contre ses lèvres, il grogna :

\- Laisses-toi faire … Je vais te faire crier de plaisir …

\- Malfoy … Drago … arrête …

Le supplia le brun, en position de faiblesse face à Drago qui dominait clairement la situation. Soudain, lorsqu'il planta son regard dur dans le sien, Harry s'aperçu que ses pupilles étaient rouges, comme injectées de sang. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il déchira sa chemise pour lui retirer sauvagement. Le seul réflexe d'Harry fut de se débattre en criant. Il n'avait jamais été une victime, et il refusait de l'être aujourd'hui. Il avait affronté Voldemort, et avait vaincu plusieurs fois la mort, jamais il ne se laisserait faire. Et pourtant, alors que Malfoy embrassait avec violence sa peau, il sentit qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il griffa, cria, sans s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait en même temps, tout en le suppliant d'arrêter.

Soudain, il sentit des bras le serrer très fort et il arrêta de se débattre. Harry sentit Malfoy le serrer tendrement contre son torse nu – il ne s'était même pas aperçu que tous deux étaient torse nu – et lui murmurait :

\- Harry, c'est fini, calme-toi …

Instinctivement, il se blottit contre lui. La main de Drago dessinait des petits cercles réconfortants dans son dos, et il caressa doucement ses cheveux :

\- Ça va aller, personne ne te fera de mal … chut, je suis là …

Harry n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, complètement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

De son côté, Drago se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait perdu le contrôle et assisté impuissant à la scène. Il avait terriblement envie du brun, mais pas comme ça. Une douleur dans la poitrine lui signalait qu'il le voulait, et surtout, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, d'aucune façon. Alors il tenta de le calmer et de le rassurer, le gardant dans ses bras pour le protéger.

Le Gryffondore mit des heures à se calmer, toujours secoué par des sanglots quand il voyait le serpentard. Lorsqu'enfin il fut calme, Drago lui expliqua :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas moi, je te promets … Jamais je ne te ferai du mal, je te le jure ! Est-ce que tu me crois Harry ?

Il leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui, toujours un peu brillant à cause des larmes, et il posa sa main sur sa joue :

\- Je te crois.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Surpris, l'Elu se blottit contre son cou :

\- Nan. Ce n'était pas de ta faute … Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. _Pas comme ça._

Le blond passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux noir ébouriffés. Il était heureux qu'Harry ai confiance en lui. A vrai dire, c'était sûrement la première personne à avoir confiance en lui, et il était heureux que ce soit lui et pas un autre. Alors lentement, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois-ci, Harry ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement ce baiser. Il était juste bien, en sécurité, dans les bras de l'héritier Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais pensé autant aimer embrasser la fouine. Mais comme il l'avait dit, peu importe qui choisirait son cœur, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Lorsque le baiser commença à durer, Drago se détacha doucement du lion, et il lui sourit. Harry lui rendit son sourire, timide, et il osa même entremêler ses doigts à ceux du blond. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

\- On va prendre notre temps, tout le temps qu'il faut même. Je te promets que je ne veux pas te faire du mal, et je ne le ferais pas …

\- Est-ce que … t'es en train de me proposer de sortir avec toi ?

Pour la première fois, le blond rougit, et il préféra changer de sujet :

\- Regarde, la porte est apparue … On devrait y aller …

Harry soupira et le suivit sans protester. Après la frayeur qu'il avait eue, il était vraiment heureux de sortir de cet endroit. Et surtout, que Drago ait eu tort, qu'il ne fallait pas céder à la tentation, parce qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à faire ça avec son petit-ami. Son Petit-Ami. Cela lui fit bizarre de penser à Drago ainsi, mais il apprécia. Il pensa même qu'il pourrait y prendre goût, et peut-être même avoir des sentiments pour lui. Mais pour l'instant, sa seule préoccupation était de sortir de là, et il fut soulagé une fois que la porte disparue derrière lui, avec l'inscription « Luxure » dessus.

 _ **Luxure : recherche des plaisirs de la chaire et abandon aux plaisirs charnels**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre sur la luxure ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ?  
**

 **Je peux déjà vous dire que je vous réserve d'autres surprises, dès le chapitre suivant ;)**

 **Alors à demain :D**


	6. La Jalousie

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous êtes en forme, parce qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre particulier aujourd'hui ...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau péché ;)**

* * *

Une fois arrivés dans la nouvelle salle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de demander, encore perturbé :

\- Tu étais sérieux quand tu as dit qu'on prendrait notre temps ?

\- Potter, je ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. Et …

Il s'interrompit, hésitant encore à se confier, et Harry lui prit la main pour l'encourager. Finalement, le blond avoua à demi-mot :

\- Je n'ai jamais été avec … quelqu'un. Je … sais pas vraiment comment ça marche … mais je veux que ça marche entre nous. Je n'ai jamais eu personne … sauf toi. Et puis, j'ai été méchant de me moquer de toi, parce que moi non plus, je n'ai jamais …

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Drago rougir, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois en peu de temps. Il sourit. Il aurait voulu se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il aurait été terriblement gêné, et cela faisait trop peu de temps pour qu'il se permette de faire le premier pas, il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui, en eux.

Cependant, Drago réagit et le sortit de sa réflexion léthargique :

\- Regarde, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils s'approchèrent et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de vitrine. De l'autre côté, comme à la télévision, se jouaient de drôles de scènes. La première qu'ils virent, c'est lorsqu'Harry, en compagnie d'Hagrid, avait été à Gringot et avait découvert sa fortune familiale. Stupéfait, Drago lui souffla :

\- Tu as vraiment tout cet or ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était bien mon or ?

\- Rien. Hormis le fait que tu devrais sérieusement arrêter de t'inquiéter pour ton avenir …

Et Drago était sincère. Même s'il avait perdu presque toute la fortune ancestrale des Malfoy, Drago n'était pas envieux. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus son petit confort, et c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il pouvait recommencer à zéro et bâtir sa vie de ses propres mains. La scène suivante serra un peu plus le cœur de Drago : il s'agissait du seul noël qu'Harry avait passé avec Sirius, en compagnie des Weasley qui l'entouraient comme une grande famille, et toujours d'Hermione. Lui, il n'avait jamais connu de tels noël, ni était aussi entouré, malgré la grandeur de sa famille. Il sentit une pointe de quelque chose dans sa poitrine, sans savoir vraiment ce que c'était. Et ça s'accentua à la scène suivante : c'était en sixième année, lorsqu'il était occupé à effectuer ses missions. En fait, il s'agissait d'une discussion entre Harry, Hermione et Ron, où ils discutaient du fait que toutes les filles étaient aux pieds d'Harry. Et là, Drago comprit. Il était jaloux. Pire que ça, il enviait la vie d'Harry, si coloré et pleine de rires comparée à sa triste et morne vie à lui. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien quand ils revirent la bataille finale et tous ceux qui étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour Harry. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui, pas même ses parents. Eventuellement son parrain, Severus, mais c'était uniquement parce que sa mère lui avait demandé.

Il recula alors que la vitrine semblait s'éteindre. Il n'était pas contrarié, ce n'était pas le mot, mais tout ça le frustrait. Il trouvait vraiment cela injuste, Harry avait vraiment tout eu, et servi sur un plateau en plus de ça. Et ça lui rappela pourquoi durant près de sept ans, il l'avait détesté, depuis ce fameux jour où Harry l'avait repoussé à la rentrée de leur première année. Il l'avait jalousé encore plus fort qu'il n'avait jalousé les résultats de Granger, il l'avait jalousé pour absolument tout : ses amis, sa célébrité, ses exploits, et plus que tout, son caractère. Drago savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi exceptionnel qu'il ne l'était, il ne serait jamais aussi bienveillant, courageux et altruiste, et ça le rendait malade. Et maintenant, ils étaient ensemble, et il s'aperçut que ça le rendait encore plus malade : comment lui, si parfait, pouvait encore vouloir de quelqu'un comme lui ? Décidément, le Gryffondore avait beaucoup trop de bonté pour lui, et ça le dégoûtait.

\- Drago, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre …

Ce fut la voix dudit Gryffondore qui le tira de ses sombres pensées, et excédé, il s'énerva :

\- Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! Comment ça pourrait aller ? Tu as absolument toujours tout eu, sans rien faire, et en plus de ça, dans ta grande générosité et dans ta grandeur d'âme, tu arrives encore à m'accepter, moi, à me donner une chance, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ! Alors non, ça ne peut pas aller !

Harry s'avança et voulu poser sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer, mais le Serpentard recula vivement, comme brûlé par ce frôlement, ce qui blessa le brun. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit qu'à l'intérieur de lui, ça brûlait. Il allait exploser. Alors il changea de comportement au lieu d'essayer d'aller vers le gris et argent et de le rassurer, il répliqua, plus en colère de jamais :

\- Tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ça peut-être ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être orphelin, et d'avoir le sang de centaines d'innocents sur les mains ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tout m'est toujours tombé dessus, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Ho, maintenant tu te la rejoue victime, je suis le pauvre Sauveur qui n'a rien demandé à personne, ouin ouin ouin, plaignez-moi !

\- Malfoy, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as tué Voldemort ?

Le coup parti tout seul. Sous le choc, Harry recula d'un pas, complètement effrayé par lui-même. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et il n'était pas du tout violent, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Mais il devait avouer que Malfoy l'avait cherché. Il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Abasourdi, Drago le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Celui-ci recula :

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça …

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Malfoy, cette vitrine à la con n'a montré que ce qu'elle voulait que tu vois !

A présent, le Survivant était terriblement froid, et une fois de plus, ça blessa le serpentard. C'était de sa faute, il avait perdu les pédales et il regrettait sincèrement. Cependant, il remarqua que la porte n'était toujours pas apparue, alors ils n'avaient très probablement pas fini. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était la jalousie qu'ils devaient affronter. Il soupira, et à contrecœur, il décida de se confier :

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'un abruti qui s'est contenté de regarder la même chose que les autres sans apprendre à te connaître. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai toujours été aussi jaloux de toi, au point que ça m'est presque insupportable …

\- Tu … tu es jaloux de moi ?

S'étonna le brun, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Peu fier, le blond baissa la tête :

\- Comment ne pas l'être ? Tu es un héros, Celui-qui-a-survécu, deux fois en plus, tu es courageux et droit, tout le monde t'admire, et pourtant, t'as même pas la grosse tête … alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un crétin qui a suivi aveuglément son père pour le rendre fier et qui n'a même pas réussi … je suis lâche, peureux et incapable de penser par moi-même. Et je suis jaloux parce que tu es même capable d'accepter d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi, alors que tu mérites beaucoup mieux …

Harry s'avança et le serra contre lui, ce qui les étonna tous les deux. Il caressa sa joue :

\- Drago … ne pense jamais ça … je ne suis pas aussi extraordinaire que ça, je suis juste … ben moi, quelqu'un de normal. Et je ne mérite pas mieux ou pire, parce que c'est toi dont j'ai envie, et personne d'autre …

Le blond sourit et il ferma les yeux pour recevoir un baiser. Cela devait bien faire cinq ou six jours qu'ils étaient dans cet endroit, et mine de rien, ça les avait vraiment rapprochés. Avec tendresse ils approfondirent le baiser, et avec douceur, Drago caressa le dos du Survivant. Inconsciemment, Harry gémit, et il décida qu'il était plus sage de stopper ce baiser.

Il lui prit la main et sourit :

\- Regarde, la porte est apparue. Tu vois, tu as su surmonté ta jalousie, je te mérite comme tu es …

\- Peut-être que je ne suis plus jaloux de toi, mais je pense toujours que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi …

Harry se stoppa net. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Être avec quelqu'un qui avait une trop haute opinion de lui, ce n'était pas possible, et Drago ne devait pas penser ça. Surpris, le serpentard se tourna vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, passons à la suite …

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je … ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas passer cette porte tant que tu n'auras pas accepté que tu es assez bien pour moi, que tu ne vaux pas moins que moi.

Le blond soupira et fronça les sourcils :

\- Potter, arrête de faire l'idiot et vient !

\- Essaie de me faire bouger Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et retourna auprès du Survivant :

\- Très bien, alors je reste avec toi. Mais je te préviens, on risque de rester longtemps ici.

Et soudain, ils virent la porte disparaître. Ils étaient piégés ici.

 ** _Jalousie : Dépit envieux ressenti à la vue des avantages d'autrui, sentiment de crainte de perdre ce dont on a le désire de possession exclusive_**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer, justement à cause de la disparition de la porte ?**

 **Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça, et à demain pour découvrir s'ils vont s'en sortir ou non, et qu'est-ce que la disparition de la porte implique ;)  
**


	7. L'Envie

**Hello !**

 **Voici sûrement le chapitre que vous attendiez le plus, avec quelques surprises bien sûr ;)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :)**

 **ATTENTION : scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

Inquiet, Harry demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'elle a disparue définitivement ?

\- Je sais pas … Enfin, si on arrive à surmonter encore une fois la jalousie, elle devrait réapparaître …

Drago n'était sûr de rien, mais il essayait de se rassurer et de rassurer son petit-ami. Ils échangèrent un regard, et incertain, Harry dit d'une voix blanche :

\- Drago, comment tu veux qu'on surmonte notre jalousie si … si aucun de nous n'est jaloux ?

Cette fois-ci, il ne put rien répondre, n'ayant pas la réponse à la question. Soudain, au loin, il apparut quelque chose. Harry fut le premier à le remarquer :

\- Regarde !

Ils s'approchèrent et constatèrent que c'était un lit. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la luxure. Harry s'y assit, et Drago hésita à faire de même. Le brun le vit, et il le rassura :

\- Tu peux venir tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi …

Alors il se coucha, et le gryffondore l'imita. Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment, et finalement, Harry chuchota :

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler ?

\- De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai terriblement envie de toi, ou du fait que tu es suffisamment humble pour me faire croire que tu mérites un ancien mangemort qui a déserté ?

Harry rougit sous le compliment. Même après l'incident dans la salle de la luxure, il avait envie de Drago. Mais le fait qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, et surtout pas avec un homme, faisait qu'il se retenait. D'ailleurs, il s'imaginait bien faire sa première fois avec Drago, il était sûr que celui-ci serait doux, tendre et attentif avec lui. Il secoua la tête, et essaya de se concentrer :

\- Justement, le fait que tu aies changé de camps prouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien mieux que tu ne le penses !

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu allais gagner, sinon …

\- Peut-être, mais tu l'as fait. Certains ont attendu la fin de la guerre pour retourner leur veste, toi non. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois …

Drago saisit ses doigts dans les siens et les embrassa un par un :

\- Je n'aurai jamais supporté qu'il t'arrive quelque chose … je te promet …

Très touché par ce moment de sensibilité du blond, Harry se rapprocha pour se blottir contre lui. C'était à la fois étrange d'être dans les bras de son ancien ennemi, mais terriblement agréable de sentir cette proximité en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Après un moment à simplement écouter la respiration l'un de l'autre, Drago proposa :

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on discute ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, de tout et de rien. On pourrait parler d'après, quand on sortira d'ici …

Le brun se rembrunit mais il devait admettre que le blond avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas simplement profiter du moment présent sans penser à ce qui allait se passer après, quand ils ne seraient plus à l'abri dans cette salle coupée du monde. Il soupira et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Enfin, je veux dire, en dehors du fait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas … c'est la première fois que … je sors avec quelqu'un. Vraiment. Alors j'imagine que j'ai envie qu'on fasse bien les choses … et toi ?

Le Survivant réfléchit, et voyant qu'il hésitait, Drago l'encouragea à être honnête, tout comme il l'avait été :

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache. Pas parce que j'ai honte, mais tu sais que je déteste étaler ma vie. J'ai envie … que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'appartienne qu'à nous, et que les gens ne passent pas tout leur temps à nous épier. Ça me met mal à l'aise, tu sais, d'être au centre de l'attention …

\- D'accord … j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde parle de nous … surtout que ça risque de ne pas être élogieux, surtout pour moi …

Harry caressa tendrement sa joue. Il savait que les gens parleraient, pas uniquement parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient le Survivant et Drago Malfoy. Et leur relation était trop récente et encore trop fragile pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Le vert et argent se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de vivre une relation secrète et cachée, mais il était d'accord pour dire que pour l'instant, c'était la meilleure solution pour eux. Cependant, il avait l'impression que ce manège durerait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait, parce que l'Elu ne semblait pas encore accepter leur relation. Drago arrêta de penser et se concentra sur l'incroyable garçon dans ses bras. Harry répondait à ses baisers, semblant en demander toujours plus. Avec délice, Drago apprécia de faire frissonner le brun en caressant son torse à travers sa chemise, et le jeune homme laissa même échapper un soupire lorsque le blond effleura son cou du bout de sa langue. Pour Drago, c'était la première fois qu'il avait autant envie de quelqu'un. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur ses préférences, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper des amours d'adolescents. Mais aujourd'hui, comme une évidence, il était avec Harry, et il savait que c'était exactement ça qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait personne d'autre, et il désirait le lion avec une force qui l'effrayait presque. Du bout des lèvres, il titilla la peau sensible du cou de son petit-ami, jusqu'à en faire une trace possessive.

Sous le Serpentard, le brun brûlait. Chaque contact avec le jeune homme l'enflammait, provoquant des vagues de plaisir à travers tout son être. Jamais il n'avait connu autant de choses, ni avec Cho ni avec Ginny, et il était submergé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations que le blond provoquait en lui. A ce moment-là, il en voulait seulement plus, il voulait juste s'abandonner dans les bras de Drago. L'envie lui tenaillait le ventre, aussi puissante qu'une douce torture. Harry rougit lorsqu'inconsciemment, il remonta son bassin pour le frotter contre celui du blond.

Ce dernier cessa de titiller son cou, surpris, mais il sourit. Il sentait que tout comme lui, qu'à travers leur pantalon, l'érection d'Harry prouvait qu'il en voulait plus, comme lui. Drago continua de caresser son torse à travers sa chemise, et il se stoppa avant de passer sa main en dessous du tissu, pour lui demander dans un soupire rauque :

\- Je peux ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry déboutonna lui-même sa chemise pour lui faciliter l'accès. Drago saisit l'occasion pour poursuivre son exploration du corps du brun avec sa langue. Il appréciait chaque gémissement et chaque soupire de son petit-ami à ses caresses. Plus que jamais, il désirait Harry, lui donner du plaisir, le voir s'abandonner à lui de manière aveugle et totale. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit les mains du gryffondore se glisser sous sa propre chemise. Sous lui, Harry tremblait. Drago embrassa sa mâchoire :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ou … oui … est-ce que je peux … te toucher ?

Il apprécia beaucoup la teinte rouge qui colorait le visage du courageux Survivant, et hocha la tête. Il retint presque son souffle en attendant qu'Harry détache sa chemise. L'Elu hésita, et posa timidement ses mains sur son torse. Sans le vouloir, Drago lâcha un soupire d'aise, et même s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, Harry commença à le caresser. C'était fascinant de voir les réactions du blond selon l'endroit où ses mains se baladaient. Après de longues minutes, Drago décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation : il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres du brun, et il frotta doucement son érection contre la sienne. Harry lâcha un long gémissement qui fit sourire son amant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noir ébouriffés, et avec prudence, il descendit l'autre jusqu'à l'érection du gryffondore. Celui-ci le fixa, incertain.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Harry hocha positivement la tête pour toute réponse, caressant distraitement son torse pâle.

\- Laisse-toi aller …

Le rouge et or ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par sa moitié. A travers son pantalon, Drago caressa doucement son érection, le faisant bouillir de désir. Avec sa langue, il descendit jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Il adorait provoquer toutes ces réactions à Harry, et son désir en était décuplé. Avec délicatesse, il fit glisser son pantalon et lui retira. Jamais il n'avait pensé se retrouver dans cette situation un jour. Pour la première fois, il empoigna la virilité d'Harry à travers son caleçon, et il commença un lent va-et-vient, provoquant un long râle de plaisir du jeune homme. Drago n'avait jamais fait ça, et il essayait de bien faire, suivant les gémissements de plaisir pour adapter le rythme. Soudain, à travers ses gémissements d'extase, Harry dit :

\- Dra … Drago …

Le blond se redressa immédiatement, de peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non. Retire ton pantalon …

Ce fut presque comme une supplication, et immédiatement, le Survivant colla son bassin contre le sien. Tout en embrassant son visage, le serpentard frotta son érection contre la sienne, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, alors qu'ils avaient le souffle saccadé, Drago souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- Tu es magnifique … Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi …

Se tortillant de plaisir sous lui, l'Elu répondit essoufflé :

\- Moi aussi … Continue …

Et comme pour l'encourager, il caressa timidement son sexe du bout des doigts à travers son caleçon. Instinctivement, Drago rejeta sa tête en arrière, soufflant de bonheur et de plaisir. Il laissa le brun le caresser maladroitement durant quelques minutes, puis il décida de reprendre le contrôle. Il fit glisser son caleçon, tout en cherchant du regard l'approbation de son amant. Harry se mordait la lèvre, attendant avec impatience la suite, et Drago se pencha sur le sexe fièrement dressé pour lui :

\- Je … je n'ai jamais fait ça …

Harry voulu protester, lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, mais il fut cloué au lit par une vague de plaisir encore plus forte que jamais, provoquée par la bouche de son amant enveloppant son sexe. Incertain, le blond commença à s'activer, savourant d'entendre sa moitié crier un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, comme il l'avait pensé, au contraire, il appréciait se savoir la source de plaisir du brun, tout en aillant absolument tout le contrôle sur ce même plaisir. Harry enfonça ses mains dans le matelas, et il essaya de se contrôler, mais les flux qui irradiaient en lui étaient trop fort. Il eut juste assez de volonté pour arrêter Drago, et le supplier :

\- Prends-moi … s'il te plait, je te veux …

Drago voulu hésiter, mais son corps n'obéit pas, prenant automatiquement le lubrifiant qui était apparu sur le bord du lit. Alors qu'il l'appliquait, il sentait Harry se tortillait encore plus d'impatience sous ses doigts, et il réussit en partie à se reprendre :

\- Harry, tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, maintenant, avec moi ?

\- Je t'en supplie …

Alors il le pénétra en prenant son temps et en essayant de rendre la douleur supportable en voyant Harry se tortiller de douleur sous lui. Il s'allongea sur lui pour le serrer contre son torse, et enfin, il fut entièrement en lui. Le brun s'accrocha à son cou, assimilant petit à petit la douleur, et dans un grognement, il lui intima de s'activer. Drago commença donc à bouger, donnant de petits coups de reins pour ne pas le faire trop souffrir, et au rythme des gémissements de son partenaire, il augmenta la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il crie. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le plaisir explosa en lui, et il se libéra en Harry, complètement sous le choc de cet afflux de plaisir. Sachant que le brun n'avait pas jouit, il continua quand même à remuer en lui tout en le masturbant, et enfin, quelques minutes après, Harry jouit à son tour.

Drago se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui comme pour être sûr qu'il ne partirait pas. Inquiet du soudain silence, il caressa sa joue :

\- Est-ce que … ça va ? Je ne voulais pas … enfin, j'avais pas prévu … je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Je crois que ça va, vraiment Drago. Je me sens … bien.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui. Ils étaient coulant de sueur et sentaient la transpiration, preuve indéniable de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry se redressa :

\- On devrait se rhabiller, regarde, la porte est réapparue …

Ils s'exécutèrent et se dépêchèrent de franchir la porte. Ils se retournèrent, et surpris, ils ne découvrirent pas l'inscription « jalousie » mais celle d'« envie » sur la porte. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses d'un coup.

 _ **Envie : convoitise et frustration face la réussite et au bonheur d'autrui amenant à désirer du mal et nuire, mêlant du dépit, de la haine et de la jalousie. Désir d'avoir ou de faire quelque chose.**_

* * *

 **Alors, vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et d'Harry et Drago ?  
**

 **Et non, la jalousie n'est en fait pas un péché capital, c'est bien l'envie qui est un péché capital, la jalousie n'est qu'un dérivé de l'envie ^^**

 **A demain ;)**


	8. La Gourmandise

**Hello !**

 **Après toutes ces émotions, nous approchons de la fin, et nous voici face à un péché plus doux ... ou pas !**

 **D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vous avez remarqués que dans le prologue, Harry dit deux fois la jalousie et oublie la colère, petit clin d'oeil sachant qu'ils y restent coincés, et surtout, que la jalousie n'est pas un des 7 péchés capitaux ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle très lumineuse, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un salon très luxueux, ou à un musée. D'ailleurs, sur les murs, de magnifiques toiles étaient accrochées, et le mobilier était d'un goût tout à fait exquis. Sur l'immense table qui trônait au centre de la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes aperçurent des montagnes de mets, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Ils s'approchèrent, et Harry affirma :

\- On est dans la salle de la gourmandise …

Le regard vif, le blond lança un regard à la table puis le déshabilla du regard :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus envie …

Le brun rougit sous le sous-entendu, et lui donna un coup de coude. Drago passa son bras sur ses épaules et demanda :

\- Tu penses qu'il faut qu'on résiste ? Parce que tu sais, le meilleur moyen de résister, c'est …

\- … de céder à la tentation, oui, je sais.

Inconsciemment, le serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Ils commençaient à vraiment bien se connaître, surtout après le moment très intime qu'ils avaient passé. Le jeune homme proposa, coquin :

\- On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben, on pourrait jouer, et céder à la fois à la gourmandise et à la luxure …

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Je vais avoir droit à des blagues salaces tout le temps ?

\- Non, mais là, je me sens d'humeur à te titiller … Et puis, j'adore te voir rougir !

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'approcher de la table. Il s'apprêtait à planter ses doigts dans de la chantilly pour mimer quelque chose d'érotique qui ferait très certainement rougir de nouveau son amant, mais Harry le retint :

\- Non, attend ! La dernière fois, tu es devenu bizarre après avoir touché quelque chose, dans la pièce de la luxure ! Ne touche à rien ! C'est peut-être empoisonné …

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

S'étonna le vert et argent, sans une pointe d'orgueil. Harry haussa les épaules et lui prit la main :

\- Je suppose, oui. J'ai envie qu'on sorte ensemble d'ici …

Ils s'éloignèrent de la table. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils commençaient à avoir faim. Après tout, c'était normal, et même étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas eu faim avant, parce que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, et ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis. Une odeur de tarte à la mélasse s'éleva dans la pièce, et Harry fut attirer vers la table, comme hypnotisé :

\- Hum, de la tarte à la mélasse, c'est mon plat préféré !

\- Non, Harry !

Drago le retint par le bras et le tira contre lui :

\- Souviens-toi, il faut résister !

\- En fait, je n'en suis pas sûr. Cette salle ne nous veut que du bien, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se laisse aller …

Harry dit ça, mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. En fait, il n'avait absolument pas contrôlé ce qu'il venait de dire. Et en même temps, il s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas vu cet autre coin sombre de la pièce : cela ressemblait à un endroit brûlé. C'était dans un coin de la pièce, un peu plus loin, et c'était comme si une table, des fauteuils et des arbres avaient brûlé. Il fronça les sourcils : c'était très certainement un nouveau test, et il fallait qu'ils le réussissent. Alors que son homme s'approchait dangereusement de la table, le jeune homme à la cicatrice le retint par la main :

\- Attend, regarde là-bas. Je pense qu'on devrait aller là-bas, pas rester ici …

\- Là-bas ? Mais ça à l'air tout mort …

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Je crois qu'on devrait aller là-bas, au moins pour regarder, on pourra toujours revenir …

L'héritier Malfoy fut tenté de céder à l'appel de la nourriture, mais à la place, il céda au magnifique regard émeraude de son compagnon. Ils s'approchèrent de la zone ravagée, et ils s'aperçurent que c'était une sorte de deuxième petit salon carbonisé. Impatient, Drago regarda l'autre table garnie :

\- Bon, c'est bon, on peut y retourner ?

Sans dire un mot, Harry s'approcha de la table. Il y trouva de la nourriture carbonisée, et il saisit une pomme noire, recouverte de cendres. Sans trop hésiter, il croqua la pomme à pleines dents et ouvrit les yeux de surprise :

\- Goûte, c'est délicieux !

Son petit-ami le regarda dégoûté, et face à son insistance, il prit à son tour la pomme, sceptique. Finalement, il croqua un petit bout exactement à l'endroit où Harry l'avait mordue et il sourit :

\- T'as raison, c'est succulent !

Un vent se leva alors sur eux, et les cendres s'envolèrent, dévoilant un salon encore plus magnifique que celui de la pièce gigantesque. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harry se retrouva sur le canapé, les lèvres de son amant embrassant son cou. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait ressentir autant de choses au simple touché du jeune homme, et il sourit :

\- Tu m'as fait confiance …

\- Evidemment ! Je te suivrais aveuglément, quoi que tu veuilles faire … Sois juste sûr de ton coup, hein ?

Cela fit rire l'Elu qui répondit à ses baisers. Il finit par se détacher de ses lèvres et se blottir contre lui :

\- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais attaché aussi vite à quelqu'un …

\- Je sais, je ressens la même chose … Je serai prêt à te confier ma vie s'il le fallait … mais là, j'ai plutôt envie d'autre chose …

En disant ça, il glissa sa main le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Harry sourit et caressa ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs :

\- Je sais, moi aussi j'en ai envie … Mais la porte est apparue …

Le serpentard grogna de frustration, et maugréa :

\- T'as raison, j'ai pas envie de rester coincé ici …

Il lança un regard lubrique à son petit-ami :

\- Quoi que …

Harry lui remit un coup de coude, exaspéré, mais ne put se retenir de sourire tout en le tirant vers la sortir. Ils franchirent la porte, pour arriver dans la dernière pièce, et ils virent clairement le mot « gourmandise » s'inscrire avant de disparaître. Ça y est, ils étaient enfin à la dernière pièce, prêts à affronter la dernière épreuve.

 _ **Gourmandise : préférence passionnée, raisonnée et habituelle pour des objets qui flattent le goût. Une manière qui exprime l'envie et le désir de manière démesuré et aveugle.**_

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette gourmandise ?  
**

 **Je me posais une question : est-ce que les définitions à la fin vous aident à comprendre certaines choses ?**

 **A demain pour le dernier péché ;)**


	9. L'Avarice

**Hello !**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre et donc le dernier péché ...**

 **J'avoue que c'est de loin le péché qui m'a le moins inspiré, et que je ne savais absolument pas où le mettre, donc voilà, le petit dernier ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

L'ultime pièce était particulièrement bizarre et effrayante. Elle ressemblait à une grotte, à peine éclairée par une torche, et en regardant de plus près les murs, elle ressemblait également à un coffre de Gringotts, tel que celui de Bellatrix Lestrange dans lequel Harry s'était déjà introduit. Dans un geste rassurant, Drago prit la main d'Harry, et comme s'ils étaient en danger, il chuchota :

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens du dernier péché ?

\- Attend … il y a la colère, la paresse, l'orgueil, la luxure, l'envie, la gourmandise et … je l'ai sur le bout de la langue …

\- Ça ne fait rien …

Ils avancèrent prudemment, se sentant vulnérables sans leurs baguettes. Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une sorte de lac intérieur, mais ils restèrent prudents. Au fond de l'eau brillaient différents objets, et curieux, Drago demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça ressemble à de l'or, comme dans les films …

\- Les films ?

\- Un truc moldu …

Harry se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir, mais Drago le tira violemment en arrière :

\- Fais attention ! On ne sait pas ce que c'est, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes !

Rougissant furieusement, Harry le taquina :

\- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu tiens à moi ?

Une moue boudeuse trop adorable sur les lèvres, Drago marmonna :

\- Plus ou moins … t'as de jolies fesses … et t'as promis de nous sortir de là …

Le Survivant ne put se retenir de sourire fièrement face à cette demi-confidence. Ils décidèrent de faire le tour du lac pour mieux l'examiner. Au fur et à mesure, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait vraiment des amas d'or, et sans pouvoir se retenir, Harry demanda :

\- Ça ne te fait pas envie, tout cet or ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je préfère gagner mon propre or plutôt que de me servir, c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant … et puis, envie, je crois que tu sais que ce n'est pas ce genre de truc qui me fait vraiment envie …

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et encore une fois, l'Elu ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Drago le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, il se sentait parfaitement en confiance avec lui. Soudain, il remarqua que ça bougeait dans l'eau :

\- Regarde !

En effet, le serpentard remarqua lui-aussi que l'or semblait disparaître, et lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul carat, la grotte reprit son air lugubre et sombre. Par réflexe, Harry se colla à Drago et lui chuchota :

\- Je me souviens … le dernier péché, c'est l'avarice …

\- Alors on devrait bientôt en avoir fini …

La grotte se mit alors à trembler et l'eau s'agit, comme si une tempête se levait. Une immense vague sortit de nulle part et les engloutit, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Attirés sous l'eau, les deux jeunes hommes se débattirent, et remontèrent à la surface. Cependant, avec panique, ils constatèrent que le plafond n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau, ce qui ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'espace pour respirer. Et Drago s'agitait dans tous les sens, comme s'il se débattait. Harry essaya de l'aider, mais aussitôt le blond s'accrocha à lui et les fit couler. Harry se débattit à son tour pour le faire lâcher prise et les faire remonter à la surface. Avec difficulté, il attrapa les poignets du serpentard et le tira vers le haut. Ils prirent une grande bouffée d'air, et Harry ordonna :

\- Drago, calme-toi !

\- Je ne sais pas nager !

Avoua le blond, toujours agité. Surpris, Harry le prit par la taille et tenta de le rassurer :

\- Regarde, si tu agites juste tes pieds, tu resteras à la surface … voilà, c'est mieux …

Petit à petit, le serpentard arrêta de s'agiter, mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant le brun :

\- Tu ne me lâches pas, hein ?

\- Non, je reste là. Calme-toi maintenant …

Doucement, l'héritier Malfoy prit confiance en lui, et il arrêta de s'agiter. Pour se calmer, il tenta de focaliser son attention sur Harry : ses cheveux plaqués sur le crâne par l'eau n'étaient pas très glamour, par contre, ses vêtements tout mouillés et lui collant à la peau le rendaient particulièrement sexy. Oui, sexy, c'est à ça qu'il devait penser pour oublier le fait qu'il était dans l'eau, dans une pièce folle, qu'il ne savait pas nager, et surtout, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ni ce que la salle lui réservait encore. Harry semblait regarder de partout autour d'eux, cherchant une issue, mais il ne le lâchait pas, et ça le rassurait. Tremblant, il dit :

\- Quand on sortira d'ici, tu m'apprendras à nager ?

\- Promis, je t'apprendrais à nager, et tu m'expliqueras même pourquoi tu ne sais pas nager. En attendant, il va falloir que tu suives un apprentissage accéléré …

\- Quoi ?

S'étrangla à moitié le vert et argent en buvant la tasse. Il toussota, et pour le rassurer, Harry pris son visage dans ses mains :

\- On ne peut pas rester ici, on va finir par manquer d'air. Et souviens toi, la salle nous teste. Il va falloir que je te laisse ici et que je plonge pour voir s'il y a une sortie. Après, je reviendrais te chercher, et on va affronter cette épreuve ensemble, d'accord ?

La lèvre tremblante, Drago hocha la tête d'un geste presque invisible. Il était terrifié à l'idée de rester seul, mais Harry avait raison, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Drago avait besoin d'Harry, terriblement et surtout à ce moment, mais il fallait qu'il le laisse partir pour qu'ils aient une chance tous les deux, et en dépit d'avoir une chance tous les deux, ça en donnait une à Harry au moins. Le gryffondore approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Je te promets de faire le plus vite possible … Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ou … oui. Dépêche-toi de partir et de nous sortir de là, Monsieur le Sauveur !

Harry sourit face à la taquinerie du blond, mais il se doutait bien que ce côté taquin cachait à quel point il était vulnérable à ce moment-là. Il lui expliqua comment bien se maintenir à la surface en se servant de ses mains, et il plongea. Pour Drago, Harry partit longtemps, très longtemps. Ce fut un vrai challenge pour lui de rester calme et de ne pas paniquer, encore plus lorsque l'eau semblait un peu plus s'agiter et qu'il buvait la tasse, mais il s'accrocha. Il avait confiance en Harry, et il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

En effet, plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit de l'eau :

\- J'ai trouvé une sortie ! Ecoute, il va falloir nager, mais suis-moi, on va y arriver !

\- Et si … j'y arrive pas ?

\- Je serai avec toi, tout va bien se passer …

Le gryffondore lui prit la main et ne la lâcha plus. Ils plongèrent, et avec difficulté, ils descendirent assez profond pour passer dans une brèche. Puis, ils remontèrent à la surface. Drago avait du mal, et aussi, Harry l'aida à regagner le bord. Essoufflés, ils s'effondrèrent sur la terre ferme, trempés. Le blond toussota un peu, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé, et il roula contre l'épaule de son petit-ami.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Définitivement, il faut que tu m'apprennes à nager …

Ils se sourirent, et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En même temps, le serpentard tremblait. De froid, de nervosité et de fatigué. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du brun :

\- Je sais pas comment je m'en serai sorti sans toi …

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

\- Peut-être bien … qu'en effet, je suis assez attaché à toi …

Sans pouvoir y résister, Harry passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et mouillés de son amant, et il chuchota :

\- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Je ne suis parti que quelques minutes pourtant …

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point …

Malicieusement, le vert et argent passa sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de rouge et or, pelotant au passage ses fesses. Il sourit en entendant un gémissement sortir des lèvres de son petit-ami, et il profita de la situation pour glisser son autre main sous la chemise transparente de son homologue. Face aux soupires d'extase du jeune homme, le serpentard voulu continuer et aller plus loin, plus qu'excité – d'ailleurs, leurs érections prouvaient qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux -, mais il fut contraint de se stopper. Il fondit lorsqu'il entendit Harry pousser un faible grognement de protestation, et il caressa sa joue avec tendresse :

\- Il va falloir y aller …

En effet, Potter vit que la fameuse porte était enfin apparue. Ça y est, ils avaient enfin réussi. Après toutes ces épreuves, ils en voyaient enfin la fin, et c'était un vrai soulagement. A contrecœur, ils relevèrent, et ils hésitèrent avant de passer la porte. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait après cette porte, ni comment serait le monde extérieur après ces épreuves. Là, ils étaient dans leur bulle, et c'était difficile d'imaginer affronter le monde. Pour se donner de la force, Drago glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry, ils échangèrent un regard, et ils franchirent cette dernière porte. Pour la dernière fois – il l'espérait – ils virent apparaître l'inscription « avarice », puis la porte disparut, emportant avec elle toutes les pièces, toutes les épreuves et tous les péchés qu'ils avaient affrontés jusque-là.

 _ **Avarice : attachement excessif, incapacité de se défaire par peur du manque**_

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier péché ? Harry et Drago ont enfin surmonté toutes les épreuves ... pour l'instant !  
**

 **Demain, je publierai non seulement l'épilogue de l'histoire, mais également le premier chapitre des 7 Vertus (oui oui, ça existe ^^), qui est tout simplement la suite de cette histoire, elle se passe environ 7 mois plus tard, avec notre petit couple (ou pas d'ailleurs ). L'histoire sera sur le même principe, un chapitre par jour, et je l'espère, quelques surprises :D**

 **A demain ;)**


	10. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **Voici l'épilogue de cette petite histoire, j'ai beaucoup aimé la partager avec vous, et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **Je voudrai aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé et surtout fait très très plaisir :D**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture de cet épilogue :**

* * *

Avec surprise, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande. La pièce ressemblait à une grande suite, proche de la salle de la Gourmandise, avec plusieurs parties : un petit salon proche de la pièce de la paresse, un petit endroit avec une table pour deux, et enfin, une partie nuit, avec un grand lit à baldaquin digne de la salle de l'envie. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé le plus proche. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçu qu'ils n'étaient plus mouillés. Étrangement, ils semblaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre et ils se tinrent à distance. Après un long moment, Harry sembla reprendre conscience, et remarqua par la fenêtre de la salle :

\- Il fait nuit.

\- En effet.

De nouveau, il y eut un long silence entre eux. À vrai dire, ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, digérant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et surmonté. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui semble immerger de sa réflexion en premier, et il se rapprocha du gryffondore :

\- Harry … qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça … pour nous ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas vraiment …

Le serpentard pâlit, et recula un peu :

\- Tu veux dire que nous … enfin je … tu …

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée tous les deux, on ne s'entend pas bien, on se disputerait tout le temps, et mes amis ne t'aiment pas …

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi avec des prétextes bidons ?

S'offusqua Drago, essayant de cacher à quel point il était blessé et déçu que le brun n'envisage pas de suite pour eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté ensemble. Percevant cela, Harry tenta de se reprendre :

\- Non … enfin … je sais pas … est-ce qu'on était vraiment ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr ! On a couché ensemble Potter !

L'héritier Malfoy était vraiment vexé, et devenait de plus en plus froid pour se protéger. Harry comprit alors : ça ne servait à rien de repousser Drago, parce que pour lui, ça avait aussi compté. Il n'avait pas fait semblant, il était sincère, et le Survivant était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir de sa vie :

\- Je suis désolé … Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse entre nous, je suis un crétin …

Drago fut plus qu'étonné par Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé l'entendre dire ça, et malgré lui, il ne put rester fâché et il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Potter, maintenant que je suis là, tu vas avoir du mal à te débarrasser de moi …

L'Elu sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il était terrifié à l'idée de vivre cette relation, d'assumer cette relation, mais au fond de lui, il restait quand même heureux à l'idée de construire quelque chose de solide avec le serpentard. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et le blond lui sourit :

\- Je crois que je m'habituerai facilement à voir ta tête le matin en me réveillant …

Face au sous-entendu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et Drago en profita pour caresser sa joue :

\- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

\- Pas tant que je supporterai tes blagues salaces et que tu resteras un bon amant …

Face à l'air peu sérieux de son -officiel- petit-ami, Drago le tira par la taille pour le coller contre lui. Il hésita à le chatouiller, mais il préféra laisser ses mains balader dans des zones sensibles, tout en murmurant sensuellement :

\- Bon amant ? C'est un compliment ? Parce que je peux te rappeler que je suis pas un bon amant, mais un super bon amant …

Gémissant, Harry eut du mal à répondre à cause de la proximité et des caresses de sa moitié :

\- Pour … pourquoi … pas … Je … on peut … rester … un peu … ici …

Satisfait, le serpentard n'hésita pas longtemps à approfondir ses caresses.

Après tout, ils étaient restés là une éternité, alors quelques heures ou quelques jours de plus, ce n'était pas grave. Non, les péchés avaient aidé à construire leur relation, maintenant, c'était à eux de la faire tenir. D'ailleurs, ils s'y employèrent durant quelques heures dans cette salle. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien profiter avant d'affronter le monde réel. De toute façon, rien ne pourrait être pire que les salles des péchés. Le monde pouvait attendre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette histoire, elle est malheureusement finie ...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous êtes-vous attachés à Harry et Drago ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de chacun des 7 péchés ?**

 **Si vous avez aimé, je vous conseille d'aller lire la suite : Les 7 Vertus, que vous trouverez sur mon profil ou sur ce lien s/11958826/1/Les-7-Vertus ;)**

 **A bientôt ;)**


	11. La suite !

**Hello !**

 **Vous pensiez que c'était fini ?**

 **Hé bien non, comme promis, il y a une suite à cette histoire, que je vous invite à lire : Les 7 Vertus**

 **Et après cette histoire ... Encore une suite !**

 **Bon, d'accord, en fait, il s'agit simplement d'une petite série d'OS, que je vous invite à lire si vous avez aimé cette histoire ;)**

 **Vous les trouverez sous le nom de : La Huitième vertu**

 **Bonne Lecture, et j'espère vous revoir très vite :D**


End file.
